Although various kinds of monkey wrenches have been known for a long time, none of them can lead to satisfactory results. With reference to FIG. 5, there is shown a perspective view of a well-known prior art monkey wrench. As shown, the prior art monkey wrench comprises a handle (1) having a stationary jaw (400). A frame (200) is fixedly attached to the handle (1) by a rivet (280) and provided with a nut (800). The nut (800) is engaged with threaded portion (910) of a movable jaw (900). As a result, the movable jaw (900) may be controlled to move towards or away from the stationary jaw (400) by turning the nut (800) thereby enabling the distance (700) between the two jaws (900) and (700) to be adjusted.
However, it is inconvenient to adjust the distance between the two jaws and impossible to grip firmly the pipe or the like.
Accordingly, the inventor of this invention has contrived to design an improved monkey wrench so as to obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.